Julietta Santos
Julietta Santos is the strict mother of Manny Santos and wife of Joseph Santos. She is portrayed by Marie V. Cruz. Character History Season 3 In Accidents Will Happen (1), Julietta attends Manny's gymnastics meets. When Manny falls off of the balance beam, she looks from the stands in shock and concern. In Accidents Will Happen (2), Manny reveals to her mother that she is pregnant. Julietta breaks down, and the two hug each other and begin crying. Later, Manny tells Emma that her mother is driving her to the clinic to get an abortion. She comforts Manny before she goes inside. It is clear that she never revealed this to her husband. Season 5 In [[Venus (1)|'Venus (1')]], when Manny comes home to get her credit card, her mother tries to avoid the subject, saying her and her father worry about her. Manny reveals she only wants to buy new clothes and her mother consents, giving her the money. Later, she reveals a doctor called to ask for permission for Manny's breast surgery. After Joseph calls her a slut, Julietta calls after her, telling her to wait, as Manny runs out the door. She is seen arguing with her husband after Manny leaves their apartment. In Venus (2), Julietta comes to Degrassi to meet with Manny. Manny tells her she couldn't come home after her father called her a slut and her mother tells her that her father's temper will only get worse until she decides to give up acting. She tells Manny that she can stay with Emma and can't come home until she is ready. Later, when Manny comes home to talk to her parents, they kick her out of the house. Season 6 In If You Leave, Julietta and Manny meet with each other to talk about her finally coming home. Manny tells Emma that her mother said that her father is willing to try and tone down the "dictator cap." Season 7 In We Got the Beat, she and her husband are planning Manny's debut for her eighteenth birthday. Julietta reveals she had one along her with her mother when they were eighteen. Manny doesn't see the point of the debut, but her parents convince her to go along with it. Later, at the college fair, Manny's father insists on only looking at science classes for Manny, saying she can do acting or anything else on the side. Julietta notices Manny's unhappiness at this decision, but does not say anything. After leaving the school, she talks to Joseph in an angry tone, saying that they previously discussed the issue at home. Her and her husband do not discover that Manny wrecked the car as Jay got it to the school fixed just in time. Manny hires Jay to be her escort to try and get back at her parents, but at their family dinner, they seem to take a liking to Jay instead. At Manny's debut, she is thrilled that Manny looks so gorgeous in her old debut dress and she comments on how handsome Jay looks. Jay, in turn, compliments her, which she visibly pleases her. When Manny calls Jay her boyfriend, both she and Joseph look at each other in confusion and horror as Manny tells a full-out lie about running away with Jay to start a mechanic business. Her parents finally allow Manny to pursue acting on the requirement that she also takes a few science courses. When Manny asks her father to dance, Julietta watches with happiness and leads Jay into a dance. In Owner of a Lonely Heart, when Manny and Jay are making out in front of her apartment, Joseph bursts in on them, exclaiming that he and Julietta were worried about her as it was late at night. Julietta questions Manny about why they hadn't heard about her engagement earlier. Her and her husband approve Manny and Jay's engagement, but tells them that they cannot have any wedding until after university. Julietta serves breakfast to her family and Jay the next morning. She reveals she called a priest to give Jay and Manny premarital counseling and to convert Jay to Catholicism. In Bust a Move (1), Manny and Jay sell the story to Julietta and Joseph that Jay's grandmother is dying and her final wish is to meet Manny, Jay's fiancée. She lives far away, so they ask Joseph if they can borrow his car. Manny's parents allow her to go, but in reality, Manny uses the car to drive to Smithdale University so that she can audition for the drama program. Appearances Quotes *"50 Dollars only okay? You know how your daddy is, he'll chop off our heads." -When giving Manny her credit card. (Venus (1)) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Parents Category:Season 3 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Degrassi: TNG adults Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Degrassi: TNG characters